


Shitfaced

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [200]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Sam Winchester, Dark, Drunk Dean Winchester, M/M, No Lube, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You're beautiful :') Anyways, may I request drunk Dean and sober Sam, non-con. Dean comes home from the bar and pins Sam down tugging of his clothes shoving in him hard and dry. Sam choking out sobs beggimv Dean to sob and and later comes in sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitfaced

Sam watched Dean stumble in the room, reeking of beer.

“S’mmy.” Dean grinned, lopsided. “Really nice to see ya.”

“Jeez, Dean. Could you get anymore shitfaced?” Sam asked, getting up, and taking a hold of Dean. “We need to get you to bed.”

“Nah.” Dean said, pushing close to Sam, staring up at him with a look that unsettled Sam. “I think we gotta spend a little ‘quality time’ together.”

“Dean, what are you-Dean!” Sam shouted, as Dean pushed him down on the bed. Dean quickly followed after him and pinned Sam to the bed. “Dean, get off!”

“No. I always see you out and about with people all the fucking time. You are mine, Sammy. You are mine, and always will be.”

“Dean, what the fuck-Dean, stop!” Sam yelled, as he felt Dean start to tug away at clothing, stripping the two of them. “Stop!”

“No.” Dean said, freeing himself. Sam whimpered softly as he felt Dean’s hard cock rub against his ass.

“Dean…please, don’t….” Sam whispered, still struggling under Dean. Dean’s grip tightened on Sam, and Sam listened to him laugh.

“Not when I can have that sweet ass of yours.” Dean said, lining his cock up with Sam’s unprepared hole. He shoved in and Sam screamed into the pillow, as Dean started to fuck him roughly.

“No! Dean, stop!” Sam begged, crying out in pain. “Please! Oh god, please!” He whimpered.

Dean ignored Sam’s cries and pleads as he fucked Sam. Dean could feel Sam’s ass start to become slick with his blood, and Sam screamed again, sobbing.

“Stop. Stop, stop, stop.” Sam sobbed underneath Dean. “Dean, stop, please. Oh god.” Sam begged.

Dean grunted as he kept thrusting brutally. “I’m gonna come in you Sammy. Gonna mark you all up on the inside.”

“No!” Sam begged. “Pull out, Dean! Fuck, please!” Sam cried. “Hurts. Hurts so much….”

Dean groaned as he felt his impending orgasm rise in him. “I’ll stop once I come.” Dean grunted. “Maybe afterwards we can get your dick all hard. See how much you can come.”

“Nooo….” Sam moaned in pain, trying to twist away from Dean. It only made his ass light up on fire even more, and it felt like Dean was splitting him open.

Dean’s thrusts became faster and faster, and Sam screamed once more as Dean came in his ass, come mixing with blood, and making Sam’s ass burn with pain.

Dean pulled out and watched the pink mix of blood and come trickle out, as he flipped Sam on his back, watching tears stain his face as he sobbed.

“Enough crying, Sammy.” Dean murmured, keeping Sam pinned down.

“D-Dean…lemme go…”

“Nah. How about we focus on that cock of yours now? I wonder how many times I can make you come?” Dean grinned, and Sam cried out again.

 

 


End file.
